


A0930

by damnhufflepuff



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Short, i just think the license plate thing is real cute, it has no point, this is short maybe i'll add it to another collection later or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnhufflepuff/pseuds/damnhufflepuff
Summary: "Do they always give such specific plates?" Her question was merely for show. She knew full well the answer.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	A0930

"Hey Kirito, what's that?"

The black-haired boy looked up from the helmet in his hands, turning his attention to his girlfriend that was standing towards the back of his motorcycle. She was leaning sideways, head tilted so her long chestnut hair was almost brushing against the ground.

"What's what??" His tone raised an octave as he moved to stand near Asuna. Had he hit something?? Did something fall off?? Oh God, he'd just gotten this thing, he couldn't be breaking it already!

"That." She emphasized her word by pointing at where she was looking. Nothing immediately seemed out of place, Kirito leaning in and squinting to try and get a better look. 

"I dunno what you're--"

"A 0930."

It took exactly 5 seconds for Kirito to process what it was Asuna had said, his squinted eyes widening. His cheeks reddened and he mentally cursed his body and the stupid reactions it liked to have, especially when it came to thinks involving Asuna. Jumping back, he began to nervously fiddle with the helmet in his hands, "Oh, uh, that's uh...ya know...the license plate...every vehicle has one." He stated, dumbly, trying to look anywhere but at his girlfriend who's expression of curiosity was quickly spreading into a knowing smirk.

Grinning widely, Asuna shuffled over to him, hands clasped behind her back, "I may not drive yet, but I think I know that much." She teased.

"No no wait!! That's not what I….um…" the poor boy waved a hand around frantically, growing more and more flustered by the second.

Asuna was biting down hard on her bottom lip, trying to stifle the giggles that were quickly arising. "Do they always give such specific plates?" Her question was merely for show. She knew full well the answer, but watching her adorable boyfriend fumble over himself was just too cute to pass up.

She kept getting closer and closer to him and Kirito was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate now….or breathe..or think...or really do much of anything at this point, "Uuhh...no..s-sometimes they let you pick." He mumbled, still avoiding as much eye contact as he could, scratching the back of his neck.

Once her face - plastered with that stupidly adorable grin - was just inches from his, Asuna stopped, "Hmmm...I think it's cute.." her voice was just above a whisper, warm breath brushing over Kirito's still bright red cheeks.

Before Kirito could process anything else, Asuna closed the distance quickly and placed a chaste kiss to his heated face, bouncing back in one smooth motion and scooping her own helmet up from off the seat of the motorcycle.

"Come on, we're gonna be late! Don't wanna keep everyone waiting." She grinned with a wink and Kirito stood there a second, blinking as his brain tried to catch up with the rest of him.

God, she was adorable.

His stunned expression dissolved into this particularly tender, soft smile that he seemed to wear a lot around her and he plopped his helmet onto his head. Starting up the bike, he revved the engine, earning a giggle from the girl behind him. Her grip around his waist tightened and the pair set off to meet their friends for the day.


End file.
